A Glance into Hell
by Nneriamux4ever
Summary: Um. This really isn't about anything specific. Just two demonic dorks, a half-bone half-dragon monster and a demonic dog bull thing that is kinda creepy. OC&OC. Very short oneshot. It's not mythology, but this really doesn't have a category... yeah. Meet Atrocitas and Insania in a very short usual day at the Hellish Yard. One's insane, the other's a cruel bastard.


"Heh." A corpse flew.  
I sighed.  
"Isn't it funny?"  
"No." Was my instant reply.  
"Wasn't asking you Insania." He said as he shifted, his ribcage making a sick soft sound.  
Another corpse flew and landed in a pit of burning stakes, getting impaled almost immediately.  
Atrocita laughed out loud, "Such joy! My favorite trap!"

I rolled my eye as I heard that disgusting voice inside me.  
'Come now, laugh. It's entertaining.'  
'No, it isn't.' 'Of course it is. Why are you smiling then?'  
'Are you dumb?' I argued back, 'That's you who is smiling.'  
'Or is it? It's clearly you.'  
'Shut up.'  
'I will once you admit it is funny.'  
I sighed again.

"Is everything okay?" The demon dog gazed at me with his pitch black eyes, genuine curiosity sparkling on his deadly red pupils. I nodded, keeping my composture as I looked down at the collar hanging tightly around my neck.

Said collar was what kept me glued to that psychopath.  
Said collar was what kept me sane.  
Said collar was my doom, yet also my salvation.

If I were to take it off, I would most certainly crumble.  
I'd be forced to face that mad man.  
I'd die because it is clearly more powerful than I.  
I'd be locked away in the darkness and mocked by it minions.

Hence why I'd rather suffer by wearing this collar.  
It doesn't only cage me, it also keeps it from escaping.  
Escaping its golden cage.  
A cage built of delusion and nostalgia.

"Insania, snap out of it." Atrocita growled at me.  
"Huh."  
"You're drifting off again. Is it still bothering you?"  
"...Yes."  
Another corpse flew by, this time landing in front of us.  
The ravaged person looked up at us, eyes filled with fear. Atrocita grinned devilishly at the opportunity to torture the dammed soul.  
As if entering this hellish realm wasn't enough torture already.

"O-Oh dear God, please don't hurt me!" The man shrieked.  
My savage partner's grin widened, "Dear God? I am your new God, and I order you to suffer!" With a swift movement of his claw, Atrocita managed to shove it inside the man's torso, lifting him up until the skin gave in and the man started slipping off, his skin and organs remaining on the tip of the blade. Limply falling to the ground Atrocita and I were standing on, the man hit a rock with its neck.

A normal person's spine would've disconnected off the skull, thus causing instant death.  
But since this is the Hellish Realm, you're not allowed to die. Technically you're set to suffer for eternity.  
I'm not even very sure of how things work here...

If you're looking for an introduction, I'm not the one you're looking for.  
But you could say I also am?  
Or that's what I've been tricked to think. Many come see me sometimes for help or information.

Uh...  
It's complex.  
I don't know how to explain all this.  
I don't even know how I'm alive!  
I'm half alive half not but I'm alive! It doesn't make sense but it does!  
Because one can make sense out of nonsense. The clue to understanding is remaining on the same page... after all, no one ever stated that nonsense didn't actually make sense.

Like madness.  
Madness is only the truth told to the deaf.  
But in the end, we both know that madness is nothing but the cruelest being to live.  
It's an entity so powerful that's able to bring down the mightiest of warriors.  
To make them break down and cry, to invade their minds with the most frightening thoughts and terrors.  
To crush their sense of logic and sanity. To devour them entirely until they're reduced to a pitiful excuse of a human being.  
It makes them confuse fantasy from reality.  
Wrong from right.  
Time and space.

I don't like telling Atrocita, but if Madness got held of his mind, the Hellish Realm would collapse and crumble down.

That's why it's my job to stop it.  
To keep it on edge.  
And if I have to suffer as this Madness co-exists alongside me.  
Then, so be it. Let us dance in this blood soaked Dancehall of Lunacy.


End file.
